marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrak (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Atlantean | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Atlantean | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; George Perez | First = Avengers #154 | HistoryText = Tyrak was a member of the aquatic race known as Homo mermanus. As a spy in the service of the armed aspiring conqueror, Attuma, Tyrak underwent a series of operations which increased his physical strength and his powers. As part of Attuma's plan to defeat Namor, Tyrak tried to infiltrate the Avengers posing as the Inhuman called Triton. However, the Scarlet Witch, discovered the deception and confronted him, but was defeated along with the rest of her colleagues except for the Beast . Tyrak led the Avengers to Attuma, which placed a collar on them that forced them to follow his orders. Attuma instructed them to attack the Hydrobase and remove Namor, unfortunately, Namor was not there, but instead they discovered Doctor Doom, who beat the reduced team. However, the monarch of Latveria finished by releasing the Avengers from their control byAttuma, and they marched into the depths to face the conqueror, Tyrak and their armies. The Beast for his part, next to Namor and Wonder Man, attacked Attuma alone, only to face a Tyrak whose powers were increased, but he was defeated by the power of the Avengers. Despite the defeat at the hands of the Avengers, Tyrak continued to serve Attuma. Tyrak again faced the Avengers on two occasions: the first came when he was destroying the port, in the midst of the crisis caused by Korvac. The Avengers could only send some of their members, one of them, Vision, used his sunlight to dehydrate the Atlantean, who fell defeated. Tyrak would have died for lack of water, but the Avengers returned him to the waters and Tyrak decided not to continue the fight. Tyrak followed Attuma's orders, although their failures against Namor were more than their triumphs. Knowing that Namor was with the Avengers, and that they were based at Hydrobase, he went up there to attack his enemy. Namor however, had left the Avengers recently, and was not in the database. Instead he found the rest of the Avengers, who defeated him, after discovering that his costume was a pool of water, thanks to microwaves generated by Captain Marvel. Tyrak was detained in Hydrobase and later handed over to the authorities. Shortly thereafter, Attuma joined with the Deviant known as Ghaur, in his attempt to conquer the world of the surface. Attuma launched his troops against the coasts of the United States, and commanded his troops to put their trust men, one of them was Tyrak. However, the joint forces of Avengers and Fantastic Four enough to stop the Atlantean attack and Tyrak and his troops had to withdraw defeated. The arrest of Attuma, placed under the custody of the UN, deprived Tyrak and the Atlantis of their leader. Like most of his people, Tyrak harbored great resentment towards the inhabitants of the area, after they were invaded its territorial waters, in a battle between Avengers and the Russian group known as the People's Protectorate, against terrorists who had echo with the command of a submarine with nuclear weapons. Tyrak joined other Atlanteans known as Orka and Merrano, and commanded armies facing the two super groups. The Atlanteans were defeated in the first battle, but decided to make a second attempt, and gained control of the submarine, which was in the territorial waters of Canada, which led to the intervention of the local supergroup, Alpha Flight. Tyrak clashed with the heroes on land and was defeated by them. However, the terrorists managed to detonate the atomic weaponry, and only the magic of Shaman saved them from certain death. Despite his initial reluctance, Tyrak and his men had to ally themselves with the residents of the area to leave alive the magical dimension where they were. Thanks to the joint efforts of all, they managed to escape and return to Earth. | Powers = Tyrak possesses the attributes typical of a member of his race. He is able to extract oxygen from the water to breathe, his skin is resistant to pressure changes of the depth, his circulatory system is capable of compensating for the low temperatures and his vision allows him to see even in the darkness of the deep. The strength of Tyrak is superior to the rest of his race, and while these can swim at speeds close to 30 miles per hour, Tyrak can swim at alomst double that speed. Because of surgical implants that Attuma's scientists implanted he can survive on land indefinitely. Furthermore, by means unknown, he can increase his size and weight to imitate strangers. | Abilities = | Strength = Tyrak possesses a superhuman force that lets him lift about 60 tons on the surface. This force increases if he is in the water. | Weaknesses = Like the rest of his race, Tyrak is sensitive to heat, as the sunlight or microwaves. | Equipment = Tyrak wears a special suit with its own water reserve. | Transportation = | Weapons = Tyrak wears gloves equipped with claws of steel, able to cut almost anything. Moreover, he carries a device capable of launching a sedative gas. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}